Is It Only A Bad Dream
by MissDonniex
Summary: Someone dies...is it only a dream


This is a tag to 7.08. I usually don't write stories that shown on TV. This one I felt I needed to write...

Sorry if it is to corny…Donnie

/

The drive home was painfully quiet. He knew that Lisbon was holding in her angry at him, waiting until she wasn't driving. He wasn't even sure if they would go to the Airstream and her leaving him there. Looking around he realized that they were heading for her house. He loved her house, it showed how much she loved it, so different from the apartment she had in Sacramento. There were no boxes in the closets or behind the couch. He realized that he noticed it while he helped her move back in after Pike, that she had a special place for everything…even the letters he wrote her from the island he stayed at. He wasn't supposed to know they were there, and found them by accident. He never told her how it felt to see that she didn't throw them away.

Pulling up the driveway of her house she turns the car off and sits there for a moment. Why couldn't this night just pass, and be forgotten. She knew that she had to talk to him, but she wanted her anger to die down a bit. Her mother always told her that things said in haste, seemed to hurt more than when said after thinking about what to say. She opened her door and got out with her purse and walked up to the door and opened it, she looked over at the car to see Jane waiting. She motioned to him to come in, as she went into the house and goes into the kitchen. She hears the door shut and then the sound of it locking. Patrick came into the kitchen and stood there at the door.

"Teresa, we need to talk about what happened today?" his voice almost a whisper. She gets some ice from the fridge and pours some water into the glass. She turns and looks at him.

"Patrick I'm still very mad, and I don't want to talk it anymore tonight. We have already discussed how you feel, and how you expect me to feel." She sees him about to speak "No more tonight, maybe when we both cool off, we can find a way to work around it as you said. For now I'm tired and I'm going to bed." She takes her glass with her and walks away and climbs the stairs to her bedroom. He watches trying to decided should he join her or sleep on the couch. He was sure that the couch would be her choice and maybe his also. It upset him that the she didn't understand that he took her from the team, and took her to the sixth floor making her believe that he saw the assassin, so that he knew she wouldn't be in any harm. Trying to explain it to her seemed to just make it worse.

The bedroom light went out, so took off his shoes and socks, and lay down on the couch, pulling a small blanket from the top of the couch and over his body. He reached over and turned off the lamp beside the couch. He put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, not really expecting to get much sleep.

/

Opening his eyes, he lay still for a moment, the sunlight was shining through the window and he could hear the birds outside in the big walnut tree. Sitting up quickly he looked around to see that he was in the Airstream, and not on the couch in Teresa's living room. He looked puzzles, and thought maybe he woke up during the night and came here to sleep. Looking outside he didn't see Teresa's car, so he must have taken a taxi. Looking at the clock he knew he was running late for work, didn't set the alarm when he lay down, wouldn't be the first time he did it. While getting ready to leave he was hoping that Teresa and him would have a chance to talk, he was willing to make changes. Maybe they could work this out.

He drove into the FBI Parking Lot, and had been calling Teresa's phone since he left the house, it went to voice mail. Maybe they had an early case and she usually wouldn't take his calls until they were on their back to the office. He waved to the guard at the desk, and was surprised that the guard didn't wave back. He took the elevator and started humming as it got to their floor and walked out still humming as he walked to the bull pen. Vega and Wiley didn't look up from their work; Cho got up and walked towards him. He looked around trying to spot Teresa, she wasn't at her desk, maybe she was getting her coffee, so he turned to go to the break room when Abbott comes out of his office. Jane looks at Cho and saw a look on Cho's face. He starts shaking his head no, and backing away from Cho and Abbott.

"Jane there was a problem this morning, Lisbon and Cho went to talk to a witness regarding the Williams case. The front door was opened; they both drew their weapons and started to go in after calling out who they were. Carl Williams was in the house, he killed his wife and her brother. He was getting ready to kill his son, Lisbon rush forward and he shot her."

Cho was closer to Jane and he reaches out to take his arm. Jane just keeps looking at Abbott and Cho, and then he lets out a loud scream and falls to his knees, tears coming down his face. He keeps screaming, Cho kneels down by Jane in time to see his friend slip down onto the floor, not moving or screaming any more.

Jane wakes up; the sun is shining on the bed he is on. He looks around at first not knowing where he was then it came to him, today was the day. Abbott and his wife had him spend the last couple of nights at their house. Afraid that he was going to do something to himself he guessed. He just wanted this day to end, and go back to the Airstream. Teresa brothers arrived yesterday but he wouldn't see them, how could he tell them that he wasn't there to save her. He told her that he would always be there for her, and he failed her. He gets up slowly from the bed, he wasn't getting much sleep, he was use to his Teresa being beside him. Now once again he was going to be alone again, no one to watch over and take care of. Maybe that was what he should have done two years ago, not come back to her. She would have married Pike, had a life and maybe children. There is a knock on the door, and Abbott opens the door a bit, and looks in.

"There is some breakfast for you, scrambled eggs and toast. You need to eat Jane."

Jane just stands there looking at Abbott; he knew he wouldn't be able to keep anything down. "How soon do we leave? I would like some time to be alone with Teresa."

Abbott looks closer at the man in front of him; he was pale, except for the dark circles under his eyes. He noticed that Jane's hands would shake whenever he had to make a decision. The past two nights, he and Cho had a hard time getting Jane here to sleep. He wanted to sleep next to Lisbon, he was afraid she would be lonely. Abbott was afraid that Jane would not come through the funeral well he and Cho had talked about it, not sure what they could do to help him.

"You get dressed and we'll leave." He knows what Jane is going to say. "Jane I want you to change into the clean suit that Cho brought, and shave." Jane slowly nods yes to Abbott and starts for the closet.

It was a nice day; Jane was walking behind the coffin covered with the flag. Teresa's brothers walking behind him. Cho and Abbott were the first two men carrying her coffin. He hated that word coffin…it seemed so final. He begged them this morning to please let him stay with her longer with the coffin opened. Didn't they realize that this would be the last time he saw her, touched her, his hand holding hers. Cho finally had to lead him away; he was too tired to fight him. They got to the area where she would be buried; he picked out the spot himself. There was a large tree for shade, and he bought a bench to be put under the tree so people could visit her. Abbott and Cho were beside him as the coffin was laid on the stand over the grave. He noticed that there was a large amount of flowers that people sent. He didn't send any, flowers were for the living.

The priest finished and walked over to her brothers shaking their hands. The head officer of their Austin office with the help of two agents folded the flag and handed it to the oldest brother. People starting leaving, it was over. He would never see that smile of hers, those green eyes that sparkled when she was with him, how was he going to go on without her. He has lost too many people he loved, his fault that they were gone. He walked over to the coffin, seeing the men waiting to lower her into the dark, cold earth. Abbott and Cho were talking with Vega and Wiley, not watching him, now was the time. Nobody thought to check him for a weapon; they all knew that Jane didn't like guns. He took it out of his pocket, and lends over and kissed the coffin, and then put the gun to his head. The last thing he heard was Cho and Abbott yelling out his name and the sound of the gun going off.

Lisbon woke up, and listened, what woke her up. Then she heard the screaming coming from down stairs, she jumps out of the bed and runs down the stairs without turning on a light. She rushes over to the couch seeing Jane sitting up, tears running down his face, trying to get his breath back from screaming so much.

"Patrick, what's wrong? Do you hear me?" she shakes him a bit, but he trembles and doesn't seem to be hearing her. "Patrick, you're scaring me, what is wrong?" She gets behind him and puts her arms around him, laying his head back to her shoulder, moving her hand down his face. "Patrick, you're okay…I'm with you." She is trying to keep the panic out of her voice; she had never seen him like this before. She speaks softly to him, and his breathing starts becoming slower. She can feel him relaxing against her.

"I didn't mean to wake you Teresa…it was just a dream." He says taking her hand in his. They sit there for a few minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head no, still holding her hand. They are both silent when he looks at her. "I was walking behind a coffin…a flag was over it. It was yours." She looks shocked at this. "You were shot and I wasn't there to save you. I couldn't live without you, so I….killed myself."

Lisbon moves closer to him, not sure what to say. She knew how he felt about her job, and that he wanted to make sure she was safe. She didn't know how much it affected him, until now.

"It was just a bad dream…you can go back to bed and get some sleep. I won't be sleeping now." He says kissing her hand.

"No you're not staying down here, come to bed with me. Let's take off tomorrow and let's talk about us, and how we can work this out. We need to find a way that makes us both happy."

"I would like that…" he says as they get up from the couch and go upstairs. Later she listens to his slow breathing knowing that he has finally gone to sleep. He was still holding her hand, and she wasn't going to move it. She never wanted to think of Patrick walking behind a flag draped coffin.


End file.
